


Afraid of The Dark

by Vegetatarian



Series: Halloween Stuff 🦇🎃 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bra Briefs, Bottom Son Goten, Camping, F/M, Halloween, Halloweenie 2020, Scary Stories, Spooky, Teen Romance, Teen love, Top Trunks Briefs, TruMai - Freeform, Trunks being cute, badass parents, broten, cute shit, i hate adding tags, teens in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Marshmallows and a toasty campfire, screams and adrenaline and maybe some sneaky kisses. The kids go out to the woods to tell scary stories, and get more than they bargained for out of a night they planned to scare each other on.I had ideas to make this longer, like if the kids tried to explain to their folks what happened. If enough people ask for it, I’ll do it! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Son Pan/Uub, Trunks Briefs/Mai
Series: Halloween Stuff 🦇🎃 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	Afraid of The Dark

“Quit eating the marshmallows! We’re not even at the campsite yet you hog!” Trunks laughed at his best friend, Goten. 

“But they're sho fwuffy!” Goten said, his mouth crammed to its full capacity with jumbo marshmallows. 

Trunks shook his head as they walked through the tall trees of the forest. “I wonder if the girls are there already.” 

“You mean you wonder if  _ Mai _ is there already.” Goten nudged his friend. 

Trunks’ cheeks turned pink. “At least I didn’t  _ beg _ her to come.” He hadn’t officially asked Mai to be his girlfriend yet, but they were definitely into each other. 

It was Goten’s turn to blush. “I did  _ not _ beg Bulla to come.” He said defensively. “I don’t want her to think I’m a dork, either, so be sure to tell something really scary so I can comfort her.” 

Trunks gagged. “Just don’t be all gushy with my sister in front of me, ‘kay?.” 

“I didn’t mean anything like that! I just meant like, holding her or something!” Goten frowned. “Why isn’t she coming with us, anyway?” 

“She wanted to get her nails done with mom, and then she said she was gonna fly over with Marron and Pan.” Trunks shrugged, pulling out his phone to check the time. “Actually they should be on their way by now.” 

It wasn’t long before the two made it to the designated clearing in the thick forest. The sun was setting and it was comfortably warm, though soon it would be getting chilly. Pan and Bulla arrived just as the two boys did, and with them was a boy. 

“Who is that?” Trunks whispered to Goten. 

“That’s Uub, Pan’s boyfriend.” Goten answered. 

“I didn’t recognize him, his hair looks sick though.” Trunks said.

“Hi Trunks. Hey snot rocket. Marron couldn’t make it tonight, she’s sick. ” Pan greeted her uncle and his friend. 

“Sup butt nugget.” Goten nodded. “Hi, Bulla, glad you’re here. Hi Uub, nice to see you man.” He smiled at the girl. 

“Hey Goten.” She blushed as she waved to him. 

Trunks smiled. Though it might take a little getting used to, it would be cool to know his sister was dating someone he trusted and knew would be kind to her. “Hey Pan, hey Uub, your hair looks awesome man.”

Uub laughed. “Thanks dude.” 

“Hey, where’s Mai?” Pan asked, looking around. “Didn’t you invite her?” She looked back at Trunks. 

“Of course I invited her. Maybe she’s just running late or something.” Trunks said. 

“Who’s running late?” 

They all turned to see Mai stepping into the clearing with four family sized bags of jumbo marshmallows. “I brought more of these because, yknow, Saiyans. And also, Goten is addicted to them.” She smiled.

The teens all giggled. 

“Hey, Trunks. Bulma made you cut your hair finally, huh? Looks cute.” She winked. 

Trunks blushed deeply. “Yeah, thanks M-Mai.” 

Mai was just as bold as his mother when it came to compliments; one of the many reasons Bulma approved of her. Trunks was just as easily flustered by them as his father was. 

“Alright. Are you guys gonna flirt or are we gonna set up the fire?” Goten asked. 

“I dunno, Goten, you gonna flirt with Bulla?” Trunks shot a glare toward his friend. 

“Trunks! Don’t be mean!” Bulla frowned and stepped in front of Goten.

“Stay outta this, squirt.” Trunks said. 

“I was born a year after you, shut up!” Bulla punched her brother in the shoulder. 

While the siblings argued, the rest of the group started setting up the firewood and moved logs around where the fire would be. 

“I also brought flashlights for maximum spooky story telling.” Pan said.

Bulla and Trunks finished their argument and finally joined their friends. 

“Goten! Sit next to me!” Bulla said sweetly. 

“Okay.” Goten grinned and sat down. 

The rest of the friends sat down and chatted until the sun had fully set and the night sky was dotted with stars above them. 

Trunks shot a mild beam of energy to the firewood and lit the fire. “So, who wants to go first?” 

“I’ll go!” Pan said. “It’s a true story, too. My dad told me about it.” 

Goten leaned in, already interested.

She paused for dramatic effect. “Alright, so, like ten years ago, there was a boy named Garlic Jr. He was a junior in high school, and was by far the most popular and good looking guy at school. He was on the basketball team, and even though he was really short, he was still one of the star players. He could jump, like, unbelievably high, so he made slam dunks like nobody else could.” 

Goten was stuffing his face with more marshmallows as he was fully engrossed in the story. Next to him, Bulla sat equally as interested. 

“Well, one night after winning the homecoming game, the basketball team decided they’d all take their dates to the dance, and then leave early and sneak into the woods to drink and party. They all had fun at the dance, took pictures, all that. Once they got to the woods, Garlic Jr. told his friends he didn’t want to drink; that he didn’t want to get into trouble. Well, his so-called friends all started making fun of him for being a wuss. Even his girlfriend started laughing at him. Garlic obviously didn’t want his girlfriend to think he was weak or anything, so he gave in.” 

“Lame ass girlfriend if she’d actually make fun of her boyfriend. Please tell me he broke up with her and dated her much hotter and nicer friend.” Bulla crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Bulla! Shut up! It’s a scary story.” Trunks laughed. 

“I’m honestly with Bulla. What kind of tramp makes fun of her boyfriend? I mean, I don’t have a boyfriend,” Mai looked at Trunks, “but if I did, I’d be waaaay cooler to him than this girl in the story is.” 

Trunks blushed and subtly moved to sit a little closer to her. 

“Same here, Goten.” Bulla brazenly flirted with him. 

Goten decided to throw caution to the wind and grabbed her hand. “In case you get scared.” 

Bulla smiled and then looked back at Pan. “Sorry for interrupting! Continue!” 

Pan looked over at Uub and kissed him on the cheek. “I might bully Uub but I’d never tear him down.” She giggled and her boyfriend chuckled in response. 

“So, back to the story. Garlic decided to drink with the others, and quickly started to feel sick. His girlfriend noticed he was sweating a lot and his hands were shaking. She told him to try and throw up since she thought he’d had too much to drink too fast. Well, he took her advice and walked off so he wouldn’t be puking in front of his friends. When he came back, they all screamed in horror.” 

Bulla was now squeezing Goten. Any normal boy would’ve been screaming in pain from how tight she was squeezing him, so he thanked his lucky stars that he was half Saiyan just like she was. 

Mai hugged Trunks’ arm as they listened to the story. 

“Well what did they see, Pan?” Goten asked his niece. 

Pan stuffed three marshmallows in her mouth and grabbed a flashlight that had tape on it with her name written on it. She switched it on and shined it on her face, revealing there was a blue film over the bulb making her face and neck look blue. 

The other girls squealed and the boys laughed. Pan chewed the marshmallows and swallowed them, still shining the blue light in her face. “The teens screamed when they saw how swollen and blue his face had become. ‘What’s wrong guys?!’ He yelled. His friends started throwing things at him and calling him a freak. He started to feel dizzy, and he tripped and fell, and when he screamed, he had these sharp fangs, and the other kids screamed even more. They abandoned him and he had to find his way back home. His mom screamed when she saw him and his dad made him stay in his room. Well, he ran away shortly after, and when the police went to look for him, he was nowhere to be found, but the campsite they’d been drinking at had these deep claw marks in the dirt, trees, and even on rocks. Then, one by one, the other basketball players and their girlfriends started to disappear. Gone without a trace. The last to disappear was his girlfriend, and when police went to search for her, they found her necklace that had a ‘G’ on it for Garlic next to a note that said ‘Peer pressure is dangerous’.” Pan turned off the flashlight. “Garlic was never found, and it’s even believed that somehow he was never human at all, and was some kind of magical creature that could hop dimensions.” 

Trunks started laughing, but the others were a little creeped out. “Your brother told Pan a story to keep her from giving into peer pressure in the form of an almost well cloaked scary story.” 

Pan frowned. “My dad swears it’s a true story! You can even look up Garlic Jr. on the internet. He disappeared and so did a bunch of kids he went to school with!” 

Goten looked over at Trunks. “Actually, I think I remember my dad telling me about it too, when I was little.” 

“Goku too? Hmm. Okay, maybe I do believe it, then.” Trunks said. 

Trunks popped a marshmallow in his mouth. “Alright, so, who wants to go next?” 

“I’ll go ne—!” Mai was interrupted by the sound of branches snapping a few yards behind her. The teens all jumped. 

“Um, what the hell was that?” Uub asked. “Are you pranking us? Who’s pranking us?” 

Everyone started to feel uneasy when they noticed Trunks, the bravest of the group, looked slightly uncomfortable. He stood and began walking into the inky blackness beyond the trees just around their campfire. “Hello? Who’s out there?” 

No answer. 

Trunks shrugged after observing the sounds of the forest resuming to normal for a while, his friends sitting behind him with bated breaths. “Well, probably just an animal or something. Besides, most of us are Saiyans here, so we’ll be fine.” 

This made the teens feel better. They relaxed again. “Well, in that case, I think I’ll go next.” Mai said. “It actually happened about a week ago. Anyway, I’m pretty sure my house is haunted. Pilaf and Shu didn’t believe me when I first started telling them about it, but then they experienced it.” 

“Well don’t keep being vague! Scare the shit out of us!” Pan said excitedly. 

“Yeah, this sounds interesting.” Bulla agreed, now clinging to Goten’s arm. 

“Alright. About a month ago, I was sitting working on that stupid geography worksheet Mrs. Benning gave us. Anyway, Pilaf and Shu had gone out of town to a comic convention, so I was home alone. As I was sitting at my desk, it started to get cold in my room all of the sudden. I shrugged it off and just put my sweater on. But then I realized it felt like I was literally freezing. I checked the thermostat, though, and it said it was 76°, so I was confused and thought maybe I had a fever or something. Well, I decided since I’d been working on homework for a while, I would just head to bed and finish it up during home room.” Mai said. 

“A temperature drop? I swear to gods, Mai if you’re being haunted and you brought some scary ass ghost into my life!” Goten said, half joking. Pan and Bulla giggled 

“Well I got into bed after making sure the house was secure and all that, but then I saw my bedroom door swing back open. It scared me, but I told myself it was probably just my cat pushing the door open because I hadn't made sure it closed properly. I was wrong, though. I was about to close my door when I noticed Shu and Pilaf’s bedroom doors across the hall open simultaneously as well.” Mai spoke so intensely that the other teens didn’t notice Trunks slip out of sight. He stood behind a tree and applied some fake blood to himself and put on the ripped black dress they’d gotten at their local party store. Then he slipped on a black wig and waited for his cue. 

Mai continued. “Well, then I wondered if there was an intruder, which honestly pissed me off. Nobody invaded my safe space. So anyway, I hear like, footsteps coming from the bathroom. Like someone was pacing around in there. At that point I was ready to go onto assault mode.” 

“Oh, Kami this is actually scary!” Bulla and Pan both said in unison as the boys listened intently. 

“I opened the bathroom door by kicking it open, but no one was there. So I walked in to look behind the shower curtain to be sure. But no one was there, either.” Mai said, emphasizing that last few words. 

Behind her, Trunks, now in costume, crept up behind her slowly.  _ Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.  _

Bulla screamed and wrapped her arms around Goten who wrapped his arms around her in return. 

Pan and Uub had jumped at the sight of Trunks and had fallen backwards off their log. 

Mai and Trunks started laughing together and finally their friends realized it was a prank. 

“That’s it, Trunks! You’re going  _ down _ !” Bulla stood up and charged her brother, tackling him to the ground. He kept laughing as she tried to land punches which he slapped away easily. 

“Alright calm down, Bra, I’m sorry! It was too good an opportunity to pass up— we just had to!” Trunks gasped through laughter. 

Bulla blew out a huff of air before stomping over to Goten and grabbing his hand. “Let’s go walk by the lake for a bit so I don’t beat up Trunks!” 

Goten looked over to Trunks in confusion. Trunks winked at his best friend to signal  _ that _ was the help he’d requested. Goten smiled and nodded a thank you, leading Bulla down to the lake. 

“Gods. He’s so annoying!” Bulla rolled her eyes. 

Goten chuckled and decided to be brave. “Well, it gave us a reason to just hang out alone for a little while, right?” 

Bulla looked at him and blushed. “That’s true.” 

Goten took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. “Is this okay?” He asked nervously. 

Bulla nodded shyly, giving his hand a squeeze. 

The two walked in silence for a while before Goten spoke again. “Bulla?” 

“Hm?” 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” 

Bulla’s eyes snapped over to him now; she’d been staring at the night sky. “I—!”

Before she could speak, Goten continued. “It’s okay if not, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I’ve just liked you for a long time, you know? Oh! But not that you owe me anything! I just mean I’ve been afraid to ask for a long time but I’ve stayed feeling this way. Oh gods, it’s not gonna be awkward if you say no, is it? Your brother is my best friend, it’ll be weird for him if we suddenly don’t get along anymo—!” 

Bulla stopped him by kissing his cheek. “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend, dummy.”

Goten stuttered hopelessly and Bulla decided to give him a peck on the lips. “Wanna take our first selfie together as a couple? I’d like to remember this night.” She smiled warmly. 

Goten nodded, smiling a big dumb smile.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Pan and Uub had already passed out, back to back, leaning on one another. Trunks and Mai had decided to set up tents for everyone to sleep in, and the girls, per Bulla’s demands, would be sleeping on a  _ regular _ mattress,  _ not _ an air mattress. 

Trunks had already set up the tents and was spreading out the sleeping bags for the boys when he heard Mai slip in. 

“Hey.” She said. 

“Oh, hey, I’m just finishing up here. Do you need help or something?” He asked, smoothing out the blankets. 

“No, but I do have a question.” 

“Alright, shoot.” 

“What am I to you?” 

Trunks bit his lip as his mother, Bulma, often did when asked tough questions. “You’re Mai.”

“I didn’t ask who I am, Trunks. I asked what I am to you.” 

Trunks thought it over, and looked her dead in the eye. “You’re my girlfriend.” 

“I don’t remember you asking, or me saying yes.” Mai playfully raised an eyebrow at him. 

Trunks crawled over to her and pulled her into a heated kiss before pulling away and looking her in the eyes. “Trust me, you’d say yes.” 

Mai blushed deeply but stared at him with her sparkly dark eyes. “Ask me anyway, Trunks.” 

He smiled softly. “Mai, will you be my girlfriend?” 

Mai pretended to mull it over. “I suppose.”

Trunks smirked at her. “Oh you suppose, do you? Cmere!” He grabbed her sides and started tickling her, making her laugh loudly in protest. 

They laughed and squirmed around until suddenly Mai was on her back staring back up at Trunks. Her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted. 

Trunks stared at her face, committing every angle to memory, before pushing off of her and helping her sit up. “I don’t think we have time to get into anything too involved.” Trunks smirked. 

Mai hugged him tightly. “Yeah I think you’re right.” 

Pan poked her head into the tent. “Hey guys?” 

“Yeah?” Trunks asked. 

“Me and Uub are gonna take off. He’s feeling kinda sick— he ate some seafood before we came and he’s got a killer stomach ache so I’m gonna take him home. You guys have fun though!” Pan said, as Uub groaned in pain outside the tent. 

“Alrighty, take care. See you at school next week!” 

“Bye bye!” Pan waved to Mai and Trunks and stepped back out. 

Trunks sighed. “You know we should probably find my sister and Goten.” 

Mai nodded. “Yeah, that seems like a good idea. They’ve been gone for a bit, and I feel like they’ve had enough alone time.” She winked. 

“Gross! Mai! That’s my  _ sister _ ! And Goten is like a brother to me! I do  _ not  _ want to think about that!” Trunks squirmed. 

Mai laughed and laughed. “I’m sorry! Okay, let's go find them.” She giggled again as she crawled out of the tent.

* * *

Goten and Bulla sat together on a large flat rock that faced the lake. They were holding hands and sitting in a comfortable silence as they looked at how the gentle light from the moon glittered over the water. The stars were scattered throughout the sky like someone had dumped a can of bright glitter all over the night sky. 

“S-so do I tell people you’re my girlfriend?” Goten stuttered. As soon as he spoke though, he cursed himself internally for sounding so pathetic. 

Bulla looked at him with a surprised and somewhat disappointed expression. “Do you.. not want people to know?” 

Goten’s eyes widened. “Oh no! I didn’t mean it that way— you’re just a lot more popular than I am, and I didn’t know if you wanted people to know you’re dating the weird martial arts kid.” 

“Goten, we hang out in the same group of friends, what do you mean I’m more popular?” She laughed. “Besides, I don’t care which of us is more popular, I want everyone to know you’re mine. I can’t have all the girls at school continuing to try and flirt with  _ my _ boyfriend!” She wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed his cheek again. 

Goten chuckled. “Trust me, I think you’re the only girl who’s even aware I exist. But I only care that you notice, anyway.” He smiled at her. 

Bulla smiled. “I know plenty of girls who want to date you, and I honestly thought you liked Jenna from our biology class. You’re always talking to her so I thought you liked her.” 

Goten blinked in confusion. “Jenna? I mean, she’s nice but the only reason I talk to her so much is because she’s friends with you and was giving me tips on how to get your attention. Not like I could ask Trunks.” 

Bulla giggled. “That makes sense. Well, I’m glad you asked me to be your girlfriend.” 

Goten tilted her face to look at him, and leaned in to kiss her for real, but was interrupted. 

“ _ Ahem _ . Hey guys, what’s up?” Trunks said, stepping out from the trees and onto the shoreline of the lake, Mai right behind him. 

Goten sighed. “Figures.” 

Bulla laughed. “He’s always had great timing. Trunks! Goten was gonna kiss me and you ruined it!” She yelled at her brother.

“Gross don’t tell me about that!” Trunks joked. 

They all laughed. “Well, should we go back to the tents and get some sleep? We do need to get up pretty early to get back home. Mom said we can go to the Halloween party at Darek’s house if we help around the house to help prep it for our parents’ party they’re having.” Trunks asked. 

They all agreed and made their way back to the tents. 

“So uh, Mai, wanna… sleep in my tent with me?” Trunks asked. 

Goten looked confused. “Bulla has to sleep alone?” 

Trunks stared at his friend until it finally clicked. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Goten blurted out, and the two girls covered their mouths and giggled. 

As they started to head towards their respective tents, they heard a blood curdling scream ring out from the thick brush of the tall forest trees. The teens all screamed and huddled together. 

“What the  _ fuck _ was that?” Trunks yelled. “ _ Pan if you’re pranking us I swear to kami I’m going to get revenge _ !” He yelled into the night. 

The girls were shaking from nerves. 

“Bro it was probably just an owl or something.” Goten said, trying to rationalize and calm them all down. “That’s what Gohan would say. Oh kami I hope to gods it was an owl. I’m too young to die!”

They waited a while, and the forest went back to its’ normal soft nightly mature sounds. The teens all decided it was safe, and went to their tents. Mai crawled in, Trunks behind her, and Goten held the other tent flap open for Bulla who smiled as she crawled in, Goten behind her. 

“Nnnoooooooo…..” a voice moaned. It seemed closer than the scream had been. 

The teens all screamed again, and decided to just go completely silent. 

“Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooo….” Another moaned louder. 

Everything in the forest seemed to go completely silent, and the campfire seemed to be blown out. The clearing became pitch black, and all four of the teens started to sweat with fear. 

“Goten are you fucking with me?” Trunks called out. 

“No! Are you fucking with  _ me _ ?” He called back. 

“Fuck no!” 

The moaning stopped again, and Goten reassured his friends that it must’ve been some animal. 

Bulla leaned in and kissed Goten, wrapping her arms around him. 

“NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!” The voices screamed. 

Bulla jumped and screamed. “FUCK THIS SHIT! I’M OUT.” Goten yelled, grabbing Bulla’s wrist. “Come on, Bulla I don’t want us to die.” They held hands and shot off into the sky to fly back home. 

Trunks and Mai were scared but slightly more brave, and decided to just investigate. They climbed back out of the tent, and started to walk toward the campfire. Trunks shot ki at it and relit it. “Okay, whoever is making that noise, show yourself! We aren’t scared!” 

Silence. 

Trunks looked at Mai. “See? Whoever is messing with us is just a coward and won’t come o—!” 

A soul ripping howl rang out into the forest, and the intensity of the sound rustled the very trees around the kids. 

“TRUNKS LETS GO NOW.” 

“Mom can buy new camping shit!” Trunks yelled and grabbed her, shooting off into the sky. 

Shortly after, laughter filled the clearing the teens had been at. 

Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, and Goku stepped into the clearing all laughing. “Fuck, that was good.” Bulma gasped between laughs. 

“I’ve never seen Goten be that expressive about  _ anything _ since he became a teenager. That was priceless.” Goku chuckled. 

Chichi shook her head. “Imagine what would’ve happened if we hadn’t been here!” She wrung her hands with worry. 

“Oh, come on Cheech, nothing would’ve happened like that. They’re all too awkward. At the most, it would’ve been just awkward touching.” Bulma said. 

“I’d still murder Goten.” Vegeta said. “Are you sure I have to allow Bulla to date him?” 

Bulma rolled her eyes. “There’s not a single boy out there more deserving of her. Goten can share martial arts with her if she wants, he’s a half Saiyan, and he knows we know where he lives. It’ll be fine.” 

Chichi put her hands on her hips. “Well as long as neither of them do anything they wouldn’t want us to know about, it’ll be fine.” 

Goku laughed again. “I think we scared them out of anything like that for a while.” 

Bulma smiled and nodded. “We’re slaying this parenting shit.” 

All four adults laughed again and high fived each other. 

“Alright, let’s get some food and get the scent of a restaurant on us before they get suspicious and realize we scared them.” Bulma said. 

“I look forward to hearing them trying to collectively explain what happened and what they were doing.” Vegeta smirked. 

They cleaned up the camping equipment and put everything back in the capsules before leaving and going to a steakhouse to cover the smell of the forest tree leaves on themselves.   
  


— To be continued? —


End file.
